The New Show
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto and the cast comes to Cartoon Network. They meet the western toons and the animes that came before them.
1. First Day

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

First Day –

Naruto burst out of the bus wanting to be the first to set foot on the new network that took up his show. The other ninjas all filled out as well wanting to get some fresh air. It's been a long flight and a long drive but now their show has been dubbed into English and a major western tv network has bought the rights to the show. Now like the other anime shows before them they came to the USA.

"Cartoon Network Naruto is here!" Naruto shouted out.

"Naruto can't you act normal?" Sakura said stepping out of the bus. "I mean what would the western cartoons think of us."

They turn their attention to a cow and a chicken. The chicken was shouting for his sister the cow to leave him alone. The chicken stop and ask what his sister wanted as their mom wanted them to play.

"Hey Chicken what to play mock kitty bath?" the cow said as she began to move her tongue around the chicken like she's giving him a tongue bath.

"Mom may I please kill Cow!" Chicken shouted as he ran away followed by Cow who continued to give him a mock tongue bath.

"They would think we're okay," Naruto answers.

"Hello ninja chicks!" a large well built blonde man shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of the older ninja women.

"Jonny don't freak them out," Tenchi said appearing not wanting what happen like when Jonny tried to get Ryoko to fall for him.

"Hi Tenchi," Anko said.

"I'm glad to see you guys. I was wondering when your show would be moved here," Tenchi said.

"I can't wait for everyone to see my show," Naruto said.

"But remember what happen to Sailor Moon and Dragonball when they first got here. They had to rerun for awhile before all their shows were finally dubbed," Tenchi said.

"Don't get me started on Haruka," Jonny spoke up hearing Sailor Moon. "Just because he's a race car driver that Michiru stays with him. Why doesn't she dump him and go out with a real man."

The cast of Naruto all turned to Tenchi as Jonny walks away ranting.

"He still hasn't figured it out," Tenchi answers the unspoken question.

"Blow me down the ninjas finally came," Popeye said walking up to the group.

"Popeye you're still around?" Naruto ask as he shakes hands with a legend in the animated world. He like all the black and white cartoons are the ones who started it all.

"Yeah me and the other old timers are still around. We like to help you young toons in doing your shows right," Popeye said.

"Is Betty Boop here?" Sakura ask wanting to meet with the first major female toon star.

"She's here as well," Popeye said. "Come on in, I introduce you to her."

"Hey we still need to unpack," Kakashi said seeing Sakura running off with Popeye.

"Sorry but we got to meet Betty," Anko said as she and the other women ran off to see Betty as well.

"This happen when, I got here as well. Every woman who comes here always wants to see Betty," Tenchi said.

"Well that is where your big eyes come from," a weasel said.

"Oh hi Weasel," Tenchi said.

"I'm here to show the new cast where to unpack their belongings," Weasel said.

"Great because I'm going to be big here," Naruto shouted.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Cartoon Network is like the world of Fusion Falls, where all the cartoons live together. But with the animes as well.

!


	2. At the Set

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

At the Set –

"So you're the ninja everyone is talking about," Speed Racer said as he walks up to Naruto as he and the others are looking over the set for their show.

"Wow Speed Racer," Naruto said staring at one of the anime stars that made it big when their show was dub.

"I hope your show will make it," Speed said. "My racing show did well but after a few years it just faded away. The fans here go from one fad to another quick. Like the Beatles cartoon, they were everywhere then nowhere once their fad came and went." (1)

"Now Speed there's no reason to talk to him like that. After all as long as the show has a fan base it will last," Bugs said appearing out of nowhere.

"Wow Bugs!" Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

"Yup that's me," Bugs said making a cake appear out of nowhere giving it to Naruto.

"How do you do that?" Nartuo ask always wanting to be able to pull stuff out of nowhere.

"Sorry but my style of animation isn't drawn anymore. You can't do the things that a looney toon can do," Bugs said.

"He cut off Vegeta's hair off as a joke and was blasted with enough energy to destroy a planet," Speed said to Naruto.

"You did?" Naruto ask.

"Yup but we older toons can't be killed or hurt like you younger toons," Bugs said. (2)

"It's how they're drawn," Speed said.

"What about that movie, Who Frame Roger Rabbit?" Naruto ask.

"That's just a movie plot. Toons like me or my friend Mickey can't be destroyed," Bugs said as he pulls out a picture to show to Naruto.

Naruto looks at the picture with wide eyes seeing who Bugs is in the picture with.

"That's right because, I got lost again, I ended up in the set of Fist of the Northstar," Bugs said.

"Why are they covered in pie?" Naruto ask seeing all the villains of the anime covered in pie.

"Oh one thing lead to another and, I ended up having a pie fight against those main martial art fighters. Which, I wow as I couldn't be effected by those pressure points or be harmed by their attacks," Bugs smiled as he gave Naruto another picture.

The picture showed Bugs standing on the head of Kenshiro who is covered in pie, as Yuria, Bat, and Lin stood nearby laughing at him.

"You did that to Kenshiro," Naruto laughs.

"Yup, I did, I vacation there in Japan and saw all the anime stars at that time. Why Even Popeye came with me the following year," Bugs said showing another picture.

In the picture all the martial artist are wearing dresses hanging by a moveable clothes rack. Popeye stood in front of them holding a can of spinach. With him are Bugs, Bluto and Olive Oyl. The other cast members are shown laughing and taking pictures of the big muscular men in women clothes. (3)

"Be careful around here. The toons can't be as easily dealt with like back home," Speed said having learned that the hard way. He lost to the Wacky Racers coming in dead last, their cars were just faster then his. Then with Megas LXR showing up Coop like to show off his giant robot car.

"Really how?" Naruto ask.

"Stop, I'm not interested!" Jiraiya shouted as he ran as fast as he could.

"Why running dearly. I saw you peaking on me," Witch Hazel said in her sweet sounding voice. She's riding on her broom trying to catch Jiraiya.

"That the ninja tricks you and the other cast have are worthless against the toon logic that most of the cast here follow," Speed said.

"Really?" Naruto ask.

"Come back to my room and we can get to know each other better," Witch Hazel said as she drags Jiraiya behind her using her wand to leave him unable to move.

""Naruto help me," Jiraiya whimpered as he's drag away.

"Okay," Naruto said but was stop as his mother place her hand on his shoulder. Behind her are the other female members of the cast.

"No Naruto there's no need to help him," Kushina said to him. She and the other female cast are enjoying every minute of the show they're watching.

"Sorry," Naruto said.

"Help me!" Jiraiya screamed as he and Witch Hazel disappeared down a hallway.

"Good thing we don't need him till later in the show," Kushina said.

"Good thing he didn't try peaking on Wonder Woman or any of the women of the JL," Bugs said.

"As unlike Jonny he wouldn't be able to survive being slammed through the whole building," Speed said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Ninjas and things like that in animation are likely to be fads. As cowboys were big, racers were big, kids who unmask monsters were big. But few of them become classic animations. That people who have never seen the cartoon or anime but have heard about it. Like Dino Riders had dinosaurs that the cartoon cast ride on, arming them with weapons. Sounded like a great combo but for some reason never became well known.

2 - Given the fact the toons of the older generation had safes drop on them and they can be turn to ash without any real harm. There's no way that any anime can beat them, much less destroy them. It be funny to have Bugs and his friends doing what they do best to the cast of Naruto, Bleach, Dragonball, or any other anime with them unable to beat them. Since the cartoon logic that they're ruled by doesn't allow them to ever be destroyed for good.

3 - Sure the fighters in Fist of the Northstar are powerful. But this is Popeye who thanks to spinach has exploding volcano biceps. And he's still a toon like Bugs, so unlike the anime cast he can be flatten like a pancake without any harm to him.

!


End file.
